Early Bird
by Late Night Iridescence
Summary: Kiss shows up at Komatsu's apartment without his partner. Coco/Komatsu


Komatsu was simply enjoying his day off – they were rare, after all, and no matter what anyone said you couldn't call time off to go hunting with Toriko 'relaxing' by any means – when the ruckus began. He'd been in the kitchen, working on a new batch of Century soup, only to be disturbed by a sharp thud and the crash of breaking pottery. Wiping his hands on his apron, Komatsu hurried into the living room to see what was going on.

He didn't have any particular expectations for what he'd find. But the sight of a very large, very familiar crow doing its best to wedge itself onto his balcony was pretty far down on the list.

"Kiss!" Komatsu yanked open the sliding glass door, tentatively reaching out to pat the bird's beak. All that noise must have been the sound of Kiss landing, he realized, spotting the wreckage of his single potted plant. Well, that was all right. It had been a gift, but Komatsu was gone so often it likely would've died anyway. More importantly, why had Coco's partner come all this way without the bishokuya himself? Unless…no. Impossible. Komatsu peered over the ledge and down to the street below just in case. No Coco, which was really quite fortunate. That was some fall. "What's wrong, Kiss? Did something happen to Coco-san?"

Komatsu'd been mostly talking to himself – because no matter how intelligent Kiss was, it wasn't as though he could talk _back_ – but the crow cawed once, snagged the back of Komatsu's shirt, and lifted his wings as if preparing to take flight.

"Wait wait wait!" Komatsu shrieked, flailing as Kiss lifted him off his feet. "I'll go! I'll go with you, so let me get ready first. Please?"

Kiss dropped him, either understanding what Komatsu wanted or surprised by his ungainly squawking, and Komatsu tore back into his apartment, stumbling over a chair in his haste. There was nothing he could do but grab the clothes he usually wore for adventuring, dig wildly through his closet in search of his pack, and then stuff it with his rider suit and goggles (who knew where he was going?), some rudimentary medical supplies, and whatever food he thought would survive the trip, as much as he could carry. So, mostly food.

But why could Kiss come to him? If Coco was actually in trouble, surely Toriko would be the better choice. The only choice, really. Unless it was some sort of cooking related emergency, but that didn't explain why Coco wasn't here in person. Growing steadily more worried, Komatsu jammed his shoes on and returned to the balcony.

"Okay, let's- _ack_!" Kiss didn't wait for him to climb up, just grabbed Komatsu and tossed him onto his back, which was far more terrifying an experience that it would usually be because it was rather cramped and though he _didn't_ believe Kiss would allow him to plummet to his death, the crow seemed so impatient-

Komatsu spent take off with his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>As scary as flying on Kiss without Coco there to hang onto was, Komatsu's fear (but not his worry) had subsided by the time Coco's house came into view. He'd put on his goggles to keep the cold air out of his eyes, and Kiss' feathers were surprisingly cushioning and ended up quite comfortable.<p>

His fear returned, however, when re remembered he wasn't actually on his way to Coco's for a simple visit. Maybe Coco had gotten sick. Was it even possible for one of the Heavenly Kings to get the flu? They were so tough…but not infallible. What if there were side effects to metabolizing poisons? What if Coco had hit his limit and – god forbid – poisoned himself? A tight ball of dread formed in Komatsu's stomach.

As Kiss slowed in preparation for descent, he cawed loudly. The landing was a little bumpy; in the second it took Komatsu to sit up, rubbing his nose where is squished against Kiss' body, Coco appeared in his doorway.

"Kiss! Where on earth were you?" he called out. Komatsu could tell the moment Coco spotted him – the bishokuya did a double take. "Komatsu-kun?"

Coco was there in an instant, reaching out to help Komatsu from Kiss' back. Komatsu refused to let Coco put him down right away, flinging his arms around Coco's neck and holding on for dear life. "Coco-san!" he wailed. "Is everything okay? Are you sick? Were you hurt? Kiss suddenly showed up at my apartment without you and I didn't know what to think!" Komatsu distantly acknowledged he was getting slightly hysterical, but he'd been fretting for _hours_.

Coco shushed him gently, stroking a hand through his hair to comfort. "I'm perfectly fine, Komatsu-kun. Nothing's wrong, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really," Coco said, smiling as he thumbed away a few stray tears streaking Komatsu's cheeks.

A minute passed, his breathing steadied and, feeling much calmer now, cradled in Coco's arms and assured of his good health, Komatsu started to focus on why Kiss brought him here out of the blue. "You didn't know Kiss was coming to get me?"

"Not at all." Coco eyed the crow sidelong. Kiss cocked his head and somehow managed to come across as incredibly smug. "But he almost certainly brought you here as a gift."

Komatsu imagined himself presented to Coco all wrapped up in a ribbon, and nearly choked on his tongue. Why was he _blushing?_ "A g-gift? Like how a cat brings dead mice to its master?" Okay, so it was a rather morbid comparison, but it was safer than _ribbons_.

Coco chuckled, and then Komatsu began laughing because _he_ was, and soon they were clinging to each other and trembling with mirth, and Coco ended up wiping Komatsu's tears again, but that was all right.

Komatsu was still giggling when Coco said, "Are you free today? I'd appreciate it if you would stay even though this was rather sudden."

"Of course," Komatsu happily agreed. Coco set him on his feet, and Komatsu made his way inside, hesitating when he realized Coco hadn't followed. His head was bowed toward Kiss, lips curved, almost as if Coco was _thanking_ the crow. For…bringing him here? Komatsu flushed and lowered his eyes, only looking up when warm fingers tilted his chin.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." What else could he say? That Coco's apparent pleasure at his presence, unexpected as it was, made his heart beat too quickly? Hardly.

Coco smiled, hand drifting to the nape of Komatsu's neck, guiding him toward the table where they'd shared tea during their first meeting. He stretched, eyes roaming the familiar room as he worked a kink out of his back, and froze when his gaze settled on a towering mountain of colorful icing.

The cake had five tiers, layered with deep green fondant and delicate veins of black and red frosting, crisscrossing each other to form a delicate pattern. While the dessert itself was stunning, the words – _Happy Birthday, poison bastard_ – printed across the bottom were what shocked Komatsu the most. _A gift_, Coco had said. Pulse pounding in his ears, dismay clogging his throat, Komatsu could only watch as Coco bustled around his kitchen, pouring tea and cutting pieces of cake. His silence continued even as Coco joined him at the table, though he smiled weakly in thanks when Coco placed the food and drink in front of him.

How could he not know something so important? Toriko hadn't told him – but he'd never asked. Komatsu realized he didn't know Sunny or Zebra's. Didn't even know _Toriko's_.

"Sunny's sense of humor is insulting as ever, but it _is _delicious. Though I'll never finish all this," Coco said, all amused tolerance, and Komatsu nodded and chewed morosely on his own mouthful of cake – or tried to, because it really was delicious, sweet sugary outside and chocolate mint inside, melting on his tongue. "Komatsu-kun?" Coco was frowning at him in concern.

"It's your birthday," Komatsu murmured, stabbing his cake with more force than necessary, "and I didn't know."

Coco's expression softened. Of course he wouldn't care, but Komatsu cared. Yet…what could he even get Coco that the man couldn't get for himself, and better? Ordinarily, he'd bake a cake, but Sunny clearly had that covered. Cooking was all Komatsu was good at, and he wasn't in any position to make a luxurious dinner or –

Distracted by his lack of last minute ideas, Komatsu failed to notice Coco moving into the chair beside his until he cupped Komatsu's cheek, thumb swiping through a smear of frosting beneath his bottom lip. Apparently Coco could see right through him; Komatsu wasn't thinking about anything but that thumb as Coco slipped it into his mouth. "A gift from a gift would be strange, right? Just you being here is enough, Komatsu-kun," he said, thumb resting against his lips, clean but shiny with spit.

Komatsu swallowed, overwhelmed and more than a little turned out, which explained why lifting his fork – hanging limply from his fingers since Coco touched him – and offering the bite to Coco seemed like an excellent plan instead of horribly embarrassing. Right up until Coco, looking between Komatsu and the hovering fork with a rather calculating gleam in his eyes, opened up for it. Then it was his greatest idea ever.

Coco withdrew slowly, the empty fork dragging across his lip. His hand closed around Komatsu's wrist as he chewed thoughtfully, maybe to keep him from running away – though that was the farthest thing from his mind – until he spoke. "I suppose I wouldn't refuse a small gift if you were…so inclined."

For one wild moment Komatsu was sure he was veritably _leaping_ to conclusions, and then Coco was leaning in, lips wet and pink and parted in anticipation, but hesitant, giving Komatsu plenty of time to say no, which he was obviously not going to do. His fork fell to the table with a clatter as Komatsu scrambled into Coco's lap, hands finding purchase on shoulders and mouth seeking out its partner; the man tasted of mint, anticipated but so much more exquisite this way. He kissed eagerly, overjoyed that there was something Coco wanted from him after all.

When they separated, Coco licked his lips, looking pretty damn happy himself, and Komatsu could only laugh, wish him a happy birthday, and kiss him again.

* * *

><p>AN - So, birthday fic. That I started writing and then forgot about until last night, and am posting eleven days after the fact. Oops?


End file.
